heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Liam
Aerokinetic SwiftWing created by ThatToast. Coding from the Free Formats page, created by le amazing Infinity!!! (it kinda reminds me of Pythonhunter tbh XD ) "Accept who you are. Unless you're a serial killer." -Ellen DeGeneres "When life gives you lemons, squirt somebody in the eye." -Cathy Guisewite Intro Liam belongs to ThatToast. Don't steal him. Meet the most ordinary-looking Aerokinetic in Pyrrhia: Liam. He is in the Modern-Futuristic universe. If a book about failures doesn't sell, is it a success? -Jerry Seinfeld Appearance Liam isn't one to stand out in a crowd. He has white scales and a deep blue stripe. His mane is longer than a typical Aerokinetic's, and it's wavy. He is thin and aerodynamic, just like an Aero should be. He appears to have little to no fat on his body, and his ribs show slightly. His eyes are a light blue-grey color, and the right one seems brighter. His right eye is made of the highest technology possible, and can analyze DNA in milliseconds. It's able to solve math equations in the blink of an eye (no pun intended). However, if he's flustered or panicking, it will malfunction and not be able to do anything but help him see. When his cybernetic eye is displaying information to him, it appears as green text in a bold typewriter font. Liam usually wears blue t-shirts that maych his strpe color and black sweatpants or jeans. His t-shirts usually look somewhat large on him, no matter how small of a size he gets. "I came from a real tough neighborhood. One giy pulled a knife on me. I knew he wasn't a professiona;, the knife had butter on it." -Rodney Dangerfield Personality Liam is quiet. He doesn't talk much, but he will talk to someone else if they start talking to him. He loves puns and jokes, and has a whole slough of them stored in his head. It's as if he has an entire section of his brain dedicated to jokes. He is loyal to his friends, and supports most of their decisions. Sometimes, he has to "reel them back in," figuratively speaking. Liam isn't into sports, although he did try marching band one year (he did percussion). He does enjoy doing small activities with friends and other dragons. "A word to the wise ain't necessary, it's the stupid ones who need advice." -Bill Cosby History Liam hatched to an average family. His mother (Holly, a Pyro) was the manager of a local clothing store and his father (Aaron, a Hydro) was a cashier there. He helped out as a dragonet, putting away unwanted artiles of clothing. When he went off to school, he was average in most classes, but got good grades, only getting a C+ once on his middle school report card (it was art, and the teacher didn't exactly like him). In his high school, he met two dragons: Intuition and Rexana. How did he meet them? Intuition was helping Rexana paint the backboard for the marching band, and practice had been let out early. He and Rexie quickly became friends, as did he and Intuition. When Rexie was applying for Pyrrhia University, Liam did as well. He wanted to get a degree in technology and mathematics, which he had a passion for. He graduated six years later. He lost his eye defending himself against a gang, but was able to get his replacement one (which he likes better). Today, he works on a technology store's troubleshooting squad. "The closest a person ever gets to perfection is when he fills out a job application form." -Stanley Randall Abilities Aerokinesis: Liam is fairly talented with his Aero powers, but doesn't use them often. Flying: Like all Aeros are, Liam is naturally as good as a SkyWing when it comes to flight. He can't do aerial combat or any tricky maneuvers, though. Jokes: He claims his worst joke could make you go deaf. He's never told it because "he doesn't want any dragon to suffer." Everyone knows he's just joking. "You'll never be as lazy as the person who named the fireplace." -Unknown Relationships Holly: He and his mother have a somewhat close relationship.Aaron: He and his father are more distant, but they still keep in touch. Intuition: He respects the dragon's intelligence and thinks of him as a good friend. Rexana: He is her great friend. He miiiiight have a small crush on the dragoness. "Man, this Anonymous guy must be rich. He's written so many famous poems and books, he's got to be a millionaire!" -Unknown Trivia *He was originally going to be a NightWing or a Night-Sea hybrid. *Liam's personality is (very) loosely based on one of my friends irl. "Nature abhors a vacuum, but not as much as a cat does." -Anonymous Gallery "Does it disturb anyone else that 'The Los Angeles Angels' baseball team translates directly to 'The The Angels Angels?" -Neil DeGrasse Tyson